This invention relates generally to an electronic call for deer, especially North American whitetail deer, although it is expected that other types of animals, such as hogs, will also respond to the call.
Prior art deer calls relied on mimicking deer sounds, mostly bleats and grunts. Others have noted that deer, being curious, will sometimes investigate calls which mimic the sounds of other species, such as of a shrieking rabbit.
However, such calls usually do not attract deer and it is possible that deer become educated over time and do not respond to calls that they have heard before and investigated. For example, wise old bucks, which are the most sought after, may have investigated a call earlier in life and avoided harvest, and have learned not to respond to the call when they hear it later.
A new call would be very desirable.
I have noted that deer are drawn to the sound of a deer feeder in operation. I have found that deer are also attracted by a playback of a recording of such sound. My invention is a method for attracting deer by electronically mimicking a sound generated by flowing particles of feed from a deer feeder.